


Changing

by Annisa505



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annisa505/pseuds/Annisa505
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“they change me, made me into something....not human. They put me in a tank like some kind of exotic species. For their deranged science they experimented on me, on us. I was lucky my anger drove me to survive. They got there weapon, succeeded in making me.. or whatever i am meant to be and now i will use what they gave me to burn them to hell i will make them pay for what they stole from me."</p>
<p>Takaba Akihito has a past, something he never wanted to remember as he live his 'normal' life as a criminal photographer but on a certain day his past has come back to Japan and so did Akihito's anger.<br/>follow akihito as he begins to clean up his past while keeping it a secret from a certain crime lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> So i check this chapter so that i could post the second one BUT when i saw this chapter it was not what i wanted to post LOL. it was the wrong draft i copied and pasted. my bad guys T_T ~tehee~ :P   
> I'll be more careful.

Asami Ryuichi woke up before his lover as usual. He looked at his lover’s peaceful face and smirked, Akihito may have his own room in the penthouse but he now sleeps with asami in the same bed not like before. Well he only sleeps in his own room now whenever Akihito is upset with asami.   
Then asami frowned remembering how his lovers have been acting odd lately. His Akihito may have always been odd but lately he seems really tired and doesn’t come home until dawn with a new set of clothes, Asami first though that it was for a scope however kirishima told him Akihito has been keeping a low profile in criminal photography leading him to tell kirishima to keep an extra eye on Akihito.   


As he got up from the bed he walks in to his closet to get ready for work. And as he got out he looked at his lover who’s dead in his sleep from being too tired from last night rendezvous. Lately because of Akihito’s odd behaviour they haven’t had a time to have sex leaving asami very unsatisfied and pissed. So last night he waited for Akihito and gave out his punishment.

 As he was done he came over by the side of the bed where Akihito is and lowered himself

"Akihito" Asami called  
Akihito stirred and squinted his eyes as he looked at asami  
"I'll be gone for 3 days for business try not to cause trouble" Asami said as he leaned in and kiss akihito  
"whatever old man" akihito said, Asami smirked and pulled akihito for another hard kiss  
"hnng!" akihot muffled his suprise as he clinged at asami

when asami pulled back akihito red lips made asami smirked  
"dammit asami your gonna make my lips fall off" akihito said  
asami stood up and walk to the door "be good akihito, or I'll punish you" asami warned as he closed the door.

akihot signed as he went back to sleep "yeah like thats gonna happen" akihito mumbles as he went back to sleep.

A few hours after Asami left Akihito woke up from the ringing of a phone as he tried to move, his body creek to protest

“dammit asami” Akihito cursed Every inch of Akihito body hurts especially his lower back.

Akihito reach for his phone carefully as he looks at the phone he only saw a number flashing. Akihito signed

“Hello” Akihito said with a hint of irritation when the person at the other of the end spoke akihito’s entire expression changed something even asami never saw on his lovely kitten.

 ~~~~~~

It was 3 in the afternoon and Tokyo is buzzing as ever. On a certain cafe near Tokyo tower a blue headed woman in black shirt and faded jeans sat at the corner of the cafe over viewing the tower itself. As the door to the cafe opens Akihito steps in and was greeted by a waitress, Akihito sweep a glance at the entire room and landed on the woman’s head, she too notice Akihito and with a smile on her face waived.

Akihito narrowed his eyes at the woman and signed. He walk towards the girl and pulled out the chair opposite to her.

“so what are you doing here mia, I thought you were in England” Akihito said

Mia smiled not disturbed by Akihito current foul mood

“Poland actually and since i dropped by in japan i might as well see you. How are you Akihito?” she said

“with you here? Not good. There’s always trouble when you show up and i have a lot on my plate to deal with your trouble” Akihito said

“actually i came here to help with yours” mia said as she took a sip of her vanilla shake

Akihito looked at her blue and brown eyes and sighed “why would you help me?”

“because we want the same thing” mia said Akihito looked at her and sneered

“no mia, i know you. You don’t want the same thing that i want. I want this to end, the past being the past and never coming back! To never have someone create something and taking from them what they took from me. and I know you well enough to know that you never cared for anything except for your own interest so stop fucking around!” Akihito said as his last voice became a shout those who where near looked at him.

Mia stared at Akihito and sighed “yes im sorry, Im sure you never forgave me for turning my back in the past. But you are wrong I too want this to end the ending i want may be different from yours but nevertheless I still want this to end. I wake up every day looking behind Akihito afraid that my past will catch up to me. I couldn’t make a connection afraid that i need to jump on the next flight to nowhere. I may be selfish only thinking about myself and my interest but it doesn’t change the fact that i want to bury this so that i could have a normal life without having to be afraid of getting killed by them”

At first Akihito stared at her with furious eyes but as she talked he saw the determination and sadness in her eyes. It may be true that they suffered but Akihito never really went into hiding as she did, he never faked any passport to get away nor was he afraid of having connections with other people but that doesn’t mean he was sloppy he was always ready for them to come to him to end the fight

“sorry, i did mean to yell. This days have been a lot of frustrating things every facility i saw didn’t have the things i needed every dead end was annoying and it’s been months since ive searched after i heard about his appearance here ive been searching and all i got is nothing”  Akihito said bitterly

“I know thats why i came to help. I know you don’t want others to know what you’re doing especially those who are close to you. I can help to speed things up” mia said with a smile and she pulled out a thick folder and handed it to Akihito

“that the things i gathered as i dug around we can compare notes and see how it goes?” mia said as she look at Akihito

Akihito looked at the folder being handed to him and to mia. She tapped her fingers at the folder and sighed “okay, let’s get started”

**After 3 days**

Asami Ryuichi opened the door at his penthouse eager to take of his tie and see his lover when he notices that there was no light. When he got in the middle of the room he saw a note at the fridge.

_Asami_  
_I made dinner it’s in the fridge just reheat it._  
_I’ll be back late._  
_-Akihito_

Asami frowned lately Akihito has been out late no doubt causing mayhem in the city and losing his bodyguards in the process.  
He opened the refrigerator door to get his dinner his cute lover made for him. While being irritated that Akihito isn’t here

_no matter, a punishment is in order_  asami though as he smirked

**-meanwhile-**

A figure of a man with a cap on and a fox mask is standing at a tall building looking over a science facility he’s holding a phone and typing furiously at it.  
_This better be it_  the man though as he jump over to get to the science facility. And infiltrate it.

 

~ a few minutes later~

The facility is on red alert and smoke was coming out of the building accompanied by a man with the cap and fox mask as he ran away to the back alley. As the man weaved his way to the back alley he stops next to a dumpster and pulled out a back where in he put his and mask he turned in a small alley that fils only one person and heads out the a street with people.

He went straight to a locker place near a train station and dumps his bag there replace in his shoulders is a camera bag, he closes the locker and went home.  
As he walk to the middle of the room in the apartment he notices a man drinking whiskey, who turned around to look at him with his golden eyes.

“hey im back” Akihito said as he look at the clock that reads 2am. He sighed as he massages his forehead  
“Why are you up so late” Akihito continued as he went to his room to settle the bag down and return to the living room and made his way to the fridge to get some water.  
“Working” asami said as he stared at the documents in his hands  
“have you eaten?” Akihito asked as he turned around while closing the fridge.  
“mhhg”

Akihito went to the master’s bedroom and prepared to go to bed.

As he laid his head down in the bed prepared to dream. The bed dipped indicating that asami joined him.

“why are you home late Akihito?” asami asked as he wrapped his hands around his lover, Akihito laid his head in asami’s chest as he close his eyes  
“work took too long” Akihito mumbled as he passed out from exhaustion

Asami watch his lover fell fast asleep from exhaustion. Asami was suppose to punish akihito as well as make up for the time he wasnt here but when akihito walk in with his tired face asami decided to postpone the event.

**The next day**

When he got up akihito knew he was alone as his lover usually wakes up before the roosters make their noise. He got up and went straight for his laptop making sure that it’s secure enough to not leave a trace leading to him he then produce a small usb and insert it to the device after a few clicks and types the young man curse

“Another bust dammit” he said in frustration   
He stared at his computer for a while before sighing “i guess i gotta check out another facility, although it’s in Kyoto” he said

He closes his laptop and hid the usb in a secret compartment in one of his old camera.   
Now i just have to find an explanation as to why i have to be in Kyoto.

As asami sat in his chair focusing his attention on the stacks of papers in front of him, His loyal secretary entered his office with another folder in hand.   
“sir this is regarding about takaba-san” kirishima said the dark lord focuses his gaze on his secretary making him continue his report

“it seems that there was no any kind of photography job Akihito has taken last night or the other nights before nor was there an indication he took another job however im in the process of double checking for other jobs takaba-san might have taken” kirishima said

“hmmm so it appears that he has been hiding something from me. Find out what he has been doing at night for the past few days” Asami ordered kirishima   
“of course sir” kirishima answered as he adjust his glasses

“By the way sir, this came in for us it seems that there has been a person targeting science facilities and erasing valuable data. Two of the facilities are from one of our ‘business associates’ and the kishira facility was hit as well one of the facility that you invested asami-sama” kirishima said as he handed the files to his boss

“they believe the preparator to be a metahuman and wears a mask of fox, sir” kirishima added asami raise his brow at the report a metahuman destroying facilities   
“they believe?” asami said kirishima cough

“yes sir it appears that they could use generate electricity to render the guards as well as short circuited the main computer of the falicities. They wanted your help Asami-sama as it appears billions of dollars are being brought to ashes” kirishima said

Asami hummed he may be a fixer but metahuman is not really his jurisdiction but no matter the fox did blow up one of the facilities that he sponsors which means an indirect attack to his person.

“Kirishima acquire the fotages from all the facilities this fox has blown up and data’s as well i want to know what he was doing in the facilities and his purpose of it all. Perhaps his looking for something, find out what it is” asami said

“looking for something?” kirishima asked

“yes, base on the reports all he does is go straight to the main computer now what do the main computer have? Every data on the facility, even the of the books” asami said

“perhaps their gathering the data to sell it”

“if he did that then its either he’s and idiot or a fool. Why blow up main computers and leave the facilities in flames. If he is who you says he is he can easily extract the data without anyone noticing or blowing up the main computer so that they could sell it to other bidders but he made a show of it like a warning to others or perhaps to permanently delete the data’s form the facility altogether to force them to shut down” he explained

Asami looked at the files and smirked, he always loved a challenge

 


End file.
